Stairway to Heaven
by littlegreyfilly
Summary: What happens when Yuzuyu comes back to live with Kippei and his family after another tragedy happens in her young life? And what's Kippei to do... he has his own mess to clean up with Kokoro...
1. Prologue: Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Aishiteruze Baby. The marvelous Yoko Maki owns everything has to do with it.**

**-Stairway to Heaven-**

**(Note: I am huge on music… I mean, c'mon! Who isn't? But what I mean by that is that music influences my writing. So there will be songfics thrown in, and the titles of each chapter will be the song that influenced it. So if you want, you can listen to the song when you're reading it to try to see into my mind! Ah, it probably won't work, but it's worth a shot, eh?)**

Prologue: Go (by Hanson)

The sky was cascading down… drowning him. Yuzu was gone? It didn't make sense. His calm, collected front during the final goodbye was unraveling before him. In his room, his shoulder began to shake. He was so alone. So very, very alone…

_For all the love we've made_

_Just one thing stays the same_

_The lamp gets dusty_

_The pipes get rusty_

__

But I don't wanna wash my hands clean

"Kippei?" The voice broke the shrill silence of the night. It was coming from the stairwell leading up toward his room. He recognized the voice immediately and was instantly filled with a deep pang of regret. Collecting himself again, he opened the door and was face to face with Kokoro. Her light brown hair framed her face and her large eyes were creased in concern.

"Kippei, it's been two days…" she whispered, brushing a hand to his face. "Please come out."

He shook his head, his untidy blonde hair becoming even messier. "Kokoro… you don't understand."

It was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes became angry and chipped within a second of Kippei's words.

"I don't understand?" she hissed, retrieving her hand from his face. "What do you mean, I don't understand?"

"I didn't mean that," he tried to recover, but he knew he had lost it. Tears were pooling in her eyes now and she was beginning to break down.

_Well you say you love me too_

_Then why won't you go through?_

_With the nightly kisses_

_With the hits and the misses_

_Well if you can make it on your own..._

She wiped her eyes and looked down at the floor. "You've gotta think, Kippei," she managed to say between her solemn tears. "You're not alone. All of us… all of us feel this. In one way or another." She walked into his room and shut the door behind her. They were alone now. The night air regained its catchy silence as rain poured from the sky. The sounds of the rain splattering onto the ground echoed around them from Kippei's open window.

"I'm sorry, Kokoro." He sat down on his floor as she positioned herself on his unkempt bed. Of course, saying what he had said had brought back memories of Kokoro's mother. Her mother had died so long ago… but the hole never seemed to heal.

"Do you forgive me?" He got up and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged, but looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't know, Kippei."

_Then go if you want to go_

_But stay if you want to know the way_

_Through the mess we've made_

_Or lie in the bed you know or go_

He reached forward, pressing his soft lips gently on her cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed, a few final tears trickling down her face.

"Kokoro," he began, but she shushed him with a peck on the lips.

"Hush, Kippei. I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you've ever done. Just promise me…" She took a deep breath before speaking again. "Just promise me that I'm your only one."

Her words made him smile for the first time in days. "You are."

_I heard your moving van_

_But I did not take a stand_

_You can't leave with 'em_

_You can't live without 'em_

_I never thought I'd want to let you..._

They were kissing more passionately now, both laying on the bed. His hands were in her hair, pressing her as close to him as possible. She was lightly biting his lower lip, wishing for more. They pulled away for air.

"Kippei?" she murmured, looking in his eyes for answers. He didn't have any. He didn't know anything anymore.

"Kippei," she asked again, sitting up straighter. He lowered his gaze.

"I love you, Kokoro."

She smiled at him, and kissed him again. The fire was back. She didn't have time to respond. They were tangled up in each other, forgetting the reality they were facing, if only for a brief second

They were living the moment.

_Go, if you want to go_

_But stay if you want to know the way_

_Through the mess we've made_

_And lie in the bed you know or go_

They were fumbling with clothes now, removing them in a quick haste. His hands were on her chest, blood rushing to his head. She was kissing him over and over again, trying so hard to forget everything.

To be where she was now.

_For all the love we've made_

_Just one thing stays the same_

_The lamp gets dusty_

_The pipes get rusty_

_But I don't wanna wash my hands clean_

And then they made love for only the second time. The pleasure that washed over them both drowned them from their own pains. It was bliss heaven. They were together now. They felt as though nothing would break them.

Nothing could come between them

Ever.

_Then go…_

"I love you too, Kippei."

**OOC:// So that was my feeble attempt. I'm really not that great of a writer... I prefer the stage form of art. But, bear with me. I've got more where this came from (hehe). Just hold on, and... well, I do love reviews. Anything. :-D**

Stay cool, readers- Elphie


	2. Chapter 1: Look After You

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Baby**_**, would I have to resort to fanfictions?**

**-Stairway to Heaven-**

Chapter 1: Look After You (by The Fray)

Kippei woke up, tangled in his blankets, although he couldn't remember ever dreaming. His hair was askew; his neck was covered in sweat. What time was it? His clock was blinking 7:06, but it hadn't been working since before Yuzuyu left.

Yuzu… 

He sighed, trying desperately to clear his mind. It had been two months since his younger cousin Yuzuyu had been reunited with her mother, his Aunt Miyako. It only felt like yesterday that he had been waking up extra early to prepare Yuzu's _bento_, her lunch.

The time!

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before standing up and throwing his blankets down onto his bed. He paced over to his desk to read his old watch, the one he never wore anymore.

It was 8:19. School started at 8:30.

"Damnit," he murmured, clenching his fists together under his sleeves. Without wasting another moment's hesitation, he sprinted to get dressed and rushed downstairs. He was greeted by his sister and mother, who were sitting down, staring at him with anticipation.

"Morning, Kippei," his mother sang, her eyes full of accusation. He glared at her, not wanting to take any crap from her. She seemed to understand and didn't say another word as he hurried to get ready.

"Kippei?" Sis inquired, not looking up from her coffee. He sighed and turned to look at her. Expecting her to blow up in all proportions at him, he held his ground.

"What?"

There was a slight pause before she spoke again. "Have a good day at school."

The silence that hung in the air was deafening. Deciding to take it for granted, he nodded once at her before running out the door and racing as fast as he could to get to school. Of course he was late, but not as late as he had been in the past when he had to drop Yuzu off at school before heading to his own.

He slowed his pace down to a walk. Memories overtook him as he walked… memories that he had tried to suppress for the last two months since Yuzu had left.

He was carrying her, running faster than he had ever run toward her Kindergarten. The parents who were leaving were looking at him in either admiration or in worry. He heard one mutter about how 'he was too young to have a child.' Scoffing, he set down Yuzu in front of the school building, panting to keep himself from falling over.

"_H-Have a good day," he coughed out, doubled over with the effort to breathe. "I'll see you after school."_

_She smiled her cute toothy grin and wrapped her small arms around his calves. "Okay. Bye-bye Big Brother Kippei! Yuzu loves you!" She laughed before turning around and taking off her hat and jacket to head into her classroom. The teacher waved at Kippei before shutting the classroom door._

"_Kippei loves you too, Yuzu…"_

He was shaken back into reality as he walked into his classroom. No one was surprised to see that he was late, but still Sensei had something to say about it.

"Katakura! _Blah, Blah, Blah…_ late again! _Blah, Blah…_ referral! Blah. Blah."

Kippei took his seat in front of Yuki Hamigashi and beside some girl he didn't know. Both of them were looking at him admirably. He sighed. No longer quite the playboy, he wasn't in the mood to have to please two girls and still try to get through the morning lessons.

His eyes scanned the perimeter of the classroom before they landed on Kokoro Tokunaga and his heart swelled. Kokoro was his girlfriend and had been for a good few months now. At first, their relationship had been rocky because of Kippei's prior behaviors and habits of being a bit of a womanizer, but after a scare with another guy, Kokoro and Kippei realized that they were really meant to be with each other. She didn't acknowledge that he was there, but Kippei was used to that by now. Kokoro was more into being his girlfriend outside of school, while she focused on her studies while in school. She even lived with Kippei's family, for when her father remarried, her step-mother decided that it would be best if she lived on her own (in luxury). But being only seventeen, Kokoro was suffering to the point of depression, so Kippei invited her to stay with him. She left well before he did in the mornings, for she was always early enough to either talk with the teachers or with her other friends.

Sensei was babbling again, which made Kippei rest his head on his desk. It was going to be a long morning.

Another flashback crept into his mind… one so powerful, he could've sworn that it was actually happening right before his own eyes:

The night air was cold, whipping around their faces as Kippei raced after Yuzuyu. She was crying, trying desperately to reach her once again departing mother.

"_Mommy!" she wailed, stopping outside the Katakura porch, looking both ways for her mother. Her tears were growing bigger, her sobs louder._

_Kippei knew what he had to do. Although it pained him so deep, he thought he was sure to burst, he knew it was right._

"_Yuzuyu," he whispered, catching up to her and placing a massive hand on her petite shoulder. He could see Sis out of the corner of his eye, watching him._

"_Here, put your shoes on," he said, handing Yuzu her shoes. Yuzu looked up at him with wide eyes, as though she wasn't sure what he was telling her to do._

"_Go. Go to your mommy." He saw his aunt Miyako stop in the distance. He waited for Yuzuyu's response, and when none came, he continued. "You want to go, right? You waited all this time._

_Yuzu had stopped crying, but Kippei was wiping the tears off of her delicate cheeks. Miyako had turned around and was walking slowly back towards them. _

"_Yuzuyu, I love you." His voice was serene and real. The wind was still howling._

"_Big brother Kippei…" They were the first words she had spoken since Kippei had joined her. Before she could say anymore, he spoke again._

"_Bye-bye, Yuzuyu." He turned from her and walked back into the house, past Sis and back up to his room. From his window, he watched Yuzu be reunited with her mother for the first time in almost a year._

…_the time we spent together was just a moment in life. though one day you may forget, deep in my heart, you shine on…_

"Kippei?"

He was outside the school now, eating lunch and debating if he was going to go back in for the afternoon. He wasn't in the mood to sit still any longer. Although it sounded like he was five and in Kindergarten, he just wanted nothing more than to run around, and get the excess energy out of his system.

He looked up and found himself face-to-face with Kokoro. With a smile, he made room for her on the bench. "Hey there," he beamed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she shrugged his slight embrace away.

"Kippei, we need to talk." To his horror, he saw raw emotion mixed with tears in her eyes. Immediately, he was concerned.

"Yeah, sure. What's going on?"

She took a shuddering breath. She couldn't believe that it was actually happening to her. How could it? She had already been through this once. Did it really have to happen for real now?

"Kippei…" She couldn't finish. She hung her head, and when Kippei went to hug her again, she shied away.

"Kokoro, please. What's wrong?"

She paused before uttering the words that were sure to change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."

**OOC:// So there you have it. Ah, I really do hope I get some reviews… I'm waiting on them. I have a few hits (and I do realize that the **_**Baby**_** fan base isn't as large as say… **_**Howl's Moving Castle**_**, but it would be nice to know if I should even continue. I have a good plot brewing… and you can see now when I had to start off with such a strong prologue. I have a feeling that that's what turned people off to my fic. Well, give it another try. And please review! Anything will do!**

**To the faithful… -Elphie**

**P.S: I am thinking of writing a fanfiction to my other favorite manga/anime series- **_**I''s**_**. I know there aren't any on here as of now… but let me know if you've read it! I would love to contribute the first one to the site.**


	3. Chapter 2: Seven Years

**Disclaimer: Yes, I do own **_**Baby.**_

**0.0**

**Yeah… okay.**

**-Stairway to Heaven-**

Chapter 2: Seven Years (by Norah Jones)

"Miyako!"

Yuzuyu could hear her mother's boyfriend shouting from the drawing room. She got up to shut her door, as quietly as she possibly could. She could hear them. They were yelling again.

"Miyako, I need more."

"I can't get you any more, Kenoku. I'm trying, but I can't go any faster."

"God damnit! Miyako!"

Yuzuyu shut her ears out and took out her two dolls and her teddy bear. She needed something… anything to distract her from the yelling and the screaming coming from downstairs. It was like this every night. Every night, Kenoku Hagiri would come home from his pathetic excuse of a job as a gas attendant and would yell at her mother for not providing enough money from her job as a sales clerk at a department store in town. He needed it for something called 'speed.' Yuzuyu wasn't sure exactly what that was- sounded like something you use for your car. But the fact that her mother couldn't get any more money really dried up Kenoku's 'speed,' so he said.

The front door was opening. She could hear it. She could recognize the creek of the door from anywhere. Footsteps were heading toward it at a frantic sprint.

"Kenoku! Wait! I'll try harder!"

"I just need some time to think, Miyako."

"But… Please. Please don't go get a hit. Not right now. Not with Yuzu home-"

He interrupted her with a slam, which sounded like a fist punching a wall. Yuzuyu cringed at his tone when he spoke next: "I don't give a damn about the girl, Miyako! I don't care about her! Don't you realize that?"

Silence filled the air. Of course, she had heard every word. Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but she did her best to wipe them away before they threatened to pour down her cheeks. She couldn't cry. If she cried, Mommy would cry. Mommy would be mad. She would leave again. She would leave Yuzu alone…

But was she ever really alone? No. She always had Kippei. Even now, she had Kippei.

Didn't she? If she had him so close to her, why wasn't he here?

Now, when she really needed him most. Would he come to get her?

As she opened the door to her bedroom just enough to see what was going on downstairs, she saw the front door slam shut. She heard the footsteps of a retreating, cowardly man. She saw her mother crumple to a ball on the floor, crying out to the night.

She saw her entire world crash beneath her again.

OOC:// Yeah, I know it's not very long. But much like the prologue, this is just setting up Yuzu's introduction to the main story. I AM SO HAPPY I GOT A REVIEW! It seriously made my day. I cheered. How sad am I? But anyway… I know I didn't give Miyako much for her character, but from the manga, I viewed her as a pretty weak character. So this is what you get.

**Review, please! I am so glad I have some fans! Next update will be probably this weekend, for I have five tests in school for the rest of the week that I have to prepare for.**

**Always- Elphie :)**


	4. Chapter 3: You'll Be In My Heart

**Disclaimer: If I was Yoko Maki for a day… I would definitely enjoy it.**

**XD**

**-Stairway to Heaven-**

Chapter Four: You'll Be In My Heart (by Phil Collins)

Words were lost in his chest. Was he drowning? The air was getting so thin…

But before he could respond, a sob erupted from Kokoro's chest. She couldn't breathe. She was falling. So far down… she couldn't stop. She clutched one hand to her stomach, and one was cupped over her face as more tears rolled gracefully down her cheeks.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand; hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

She continued to watch her mother sob on the drawing room floor, but she didn't say anything, in fear of making her more upset.

As her mother continued to cry, she clutched her teddy bear. She just didn't know what to do. Miyako clutched one hand to her stomach, and one was cupped over her face as more tears rolled gracefully down her cheeks.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here…_

_Don't you cry_

He didn't know what else to do. He placed one arm around her shoulders, and when she didn't shy away, he pulled her close against his chest. Her sobs racked her shoulders as she was held. And he rocked her back and forth… back and forth, whispering small words of comfort.

"What are we going to do, Kippei?" she whispered between her cries. "I don't know what to do. I… I don't have anyone. My mom… and my dad… they're gone."

"Kokoro…" He looked into her pooling eyes. "You always have me. And no matter what we decide to do, I'll be here for you."

She nodded quietly and bowed her head.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more… _

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

She had to say something… she couldn't watch anymore. She couldn't stand there and not do a darn thing. Carefully, she opened her door and walked to the edge of the banister.

"Mommy?"

Her small voice carried throughout her house, settling down on her mother's back. She looked up, her eyes hooked onto her only child. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything. So she nodded quietly and bowed her head.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

"What are we going to do, Kippei?" she asked again, lifting her head and looking directly at Kippei. The drowning feeling lodged deep in the pit of his stomach, but he had to force himself to swallow it down. Then he stopped thinking. He stopped feeling. His entire world was numb.

"It's up to you, Kokoro. I don't want you… to do something you don't want to. I'll support you in whatever you do."

She wiped her eyes, and looked into the sky. "Thank you, Kippei. Thank you."

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"Yuzuyu, come here, please."

She had forced herself to speak. She had reached down in the depths of her being and brought up the only words she could form. Knowing she had to oblige, and trembled down the stairs until she was face to face with her mother.

"Yes, Mommy?"

She reached a hand up and touched her daughter's smooth cheek. So much life… so much love.

"Can you do me a favor, my love?"

She nodded eagerly. "What is it, Mommy?'

More tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she blinked them away feverishly. "I need you to always be happy. I need you to… to always smile. And laugh… and be yourself. Can you do that for me, baby?"

She was confused, but nodded anyway. "Yes. Yuzu… Yuzu can do that."

Miyako wiped her eyes and looked into the sky. "Thank you, Yuzu. Thank you."

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know _

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

"Come on," Kippei whispered, grabbing Kokoro's hand and helping her to her feet. "Screw school. Let's go."

"Kippei, I can't…" But he cut her off with a kiss.

"Come on. You deserve it." There was a familiar glint in his eye, and it made her smile.

"I guess it can't hurt…"

"No, it can't. Come on. Let's get out of here." But before they could walk away, he whirled her around and gently pressed one hand against her stomach.

"I love you, Kokoro."

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

Miyako got to her feet and walked quietly into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving Yuzuyu standing alone in the middle of the hall. Her eyes scanned wildly through the room. This is where he kept it… she knew he kept it in here.

The closet! He kept it on the highest shelf in his closet… so nothing would happen. So nothing would happen… so nothing… would happen.

She had it now. The shiny barrel turned in her hands as she examined it. She had to do it. She couldn't _not_ do it now. She didn't have anything left for herself. It was all over.

All over.

So very… very… over.

She placed the gun into her mouth, the shot aimed right at the back of her throat. Slowly through her newly found tears, she whispered final words that would be etched in the walls of the room forever:

"I love you, Yuzuyu."

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

She smiled lightly, for the first time in what had seemed like days. The change in her lifted Kippei from his drowning. They could do this. They could make it through this. Whatever Kokoro decided to do, he would stand by her.

Always.

_Always…_

Yuzuyu heard the loud shot before she realized what was happening. Still, she stood in the hall, waiting for her mother to come out. She could make her feel better. She had to make her feel better… there wasn't anything else she wanted to do.

She would stand by her mother until she was well. Whatever her mother decided to do, she would stand by her.

Always.

**OOC:// I found a break in my studies (cough) to write a little bit more. I know this is a lot like the prologue, but I guess it is my writing style. I really like the paralleling, which is why I continued it throughout the entire songfic. And yes, another songfic. Sorry, but this song fits so well with both situations.**

**I am so thrilled that I have seven reviews now! Wow… I couldn't even imagine it when this was still in my thought process. Thank you so much, readers! You guys keep me writing.**

**I hope to have a real, long chapter for the next one… sometime this weekend.**

**Happy reading! And as always… I do love reviews :)**

**-Elphie**


End file.
